Macavity's Beast
by MistoFan10
Summary: Macavity is a horrible beast to most cats, but can Demeter see past all that fur and hatred?  Horrible Summary i know!
1. Chapter 1

Macavity's Beast

A/N

The story line is based off of Beauty and the Beast 'cause I CANNOT get the Musical out of meh head!

Soooo! Just to clear some things up!

Macavity: Beast

Demeter: Belle

Alozno:Gaston

Skimble: Morris(Belle's Father)

Etcetera: Feather Duster

Jennyanydots:

Pouncival: Chip

Plato: Lumieare

Tumblebrutus: Cogsworth

Alanta(OC): Wardrobe

And I'm too lazy to see if this would be a crossover or not..

Feel free to tell me in the reviews!Here's Chapter one!

Chapter One

The Curse

The Junkyard in London was a perfect town for the Jellicles… some Jellicle's were even chosen by the Prince to work for him.

The Warehouse was a castle to most cats, towering 10 stories over their heads.

But the Prince Macavity however was not a kind as you thought.

He was mean, heartless, and selfish.

One day an ugly old hag came to the door of the Warehouse and knocked on the door. When Macavity opened and looked at the old hag he narrowed his eyes. The old queen said if he gave her shelter for one night, she would give him a single rose in return.

Macavity sneered at pitiful old hag and turned her away. But she warned, that beauty comes from within. When the Prince Macavity turned her away a second time she transformed into a beautiful enchantress Griddlebone, when Macavity tried to apologize Griddlebone just shook her head, for she had seen that there is no love in his heart.

As punishment Griddlebone turned Macavity into a beast, and put a curse on everybody who worked for him. His fur grew out til it was like a mane, his claws grew out so far he couldn't retract them. His teeth sharpened to shark points, he grew taller, until he truly did look like a beast.

Macavity had until his 21st birthday to love, if he couldn't learn to love by then, he would remain a beast for all time.

In shame Macavity sealed himself inside his castle, years passed by, and now he's 20, his 21st birthday in 4 months.

Macavity was beginning to lose hope.

But the rose Griddlebone gave him was truly enchanted, every month until his 21st birthday a petal would fall, if somebody could not love him back by the time the last petal fell, then Macavity would remain a beast for the rest of his life and onward.

RATE AND COMMENT PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Little Town, Little People, and Gaston….

Demeter slowly walked through the streets, markets lining the edges, people yelling for her to buy stuff.

Demeter politely nodded no thanks and continued to read her book. Demeter was a quiet, young, smart, and pretty queen.

Demeter smiled as she entered the main part of town, Jellicles and normal cats crowding the streets. Demeter sighed happily and smiled.

"Little Town, it's a quiet village, everyday, just like before! Little town! Full of little kitties! Coming out, to say….."

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!" Demeter giggled at the sudden rush in everybody's day.

"There goes Admetus with his tray like always! The same mice and rolls to sell! Every morning just the same! From the moment that we came! To this poor provincial town-"

"Morning Demmi!" Admetus called.

"Morning Addie!" Demeter purred back.

"And where are we off to this morning without buying some bread or mice?" Admetus asked raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Oh, just the usual, the book shop! I need a new book! I just finished the greatest book that was over 100 chapters-"

"Yeah, that's great Demmi… Rumpus Cat! The Begets! Rolls, Pastries! Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Admetus hissed.

"Actually we do sir!" Rumpus Cat yowled from the other side of the shop as he opened the oven taking out a tray full of fresh Begets.

"DON'T SASS ME!" Admetus yelled. Demeter smiled and kept on walking.

A couple of older Jellicles named Jellylorum and Bettyesia stared in concern as Demeter walked by, her eyes gazing up at the beautiful blue sky, not a cloud in site! But Jellylorum and Bettyesia did NOT find this amusing!

"Look there she goes that queen is strange no question! She's distracted can't you tell!" They sang slowly.

"Always's walking in the crowd!" A middle aged queen named Cassandra sneered.

"And her head is up in the clouds!" Mistoffelees sang as he cut a cat's headfur into a beautiful style.

"No denying she's a funny queen that Demmi!" All the Jellicles sang, and couple normal cats started to join in.

Demeter sighed and continued her way to the bookstore where she could talk with Munkustrap and borrow a new book. But Demeter wanted more then this life, she wanted adventure, princes in disguise, beautiful scenery! "There must be more than this Provincial life!" She whispered to herself.

She swayed into the Bookshop to find Munkukstrap walking in front of the Book Shelves.

"Good Morning Demmi!" Munkustrap purred.

"Good Morning! I've come to return the book I borrowed. It was wonderful!" Demeter sighed.

"Your finished already?" Munkustrap asked surprised.

"Of course! You know me! Give me a book, and I can't put it down! So, got anything new?" Demeter asked as she scanned the shelves.

"Not since yesterday I'm afraid, want to come by later, and we could, I don't know, grab some lunch or something together?" Munkustrap asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's okay! I'll borrow…..this one!" Demeter pulled out a blue covered book, the cover read 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"But you've read it 6 times already!" Munkustrap laughed.

"But it's my favorite Munku!" Demeter smiled.

"Well, if you like that much then it's yours!"

"But Munku!"

"No! I insist! Anything to make you happy! So, wanna grab some lunch together?" Munkustrap asked.

"I'm sorry Munku, but I have to help Skimble. Bye!" Demeter waved to Munkustrap as she ran out the door.

Three Toms named Mungojerrie, Rum Tum Tugger and Orian stood in front of a window.

"Look there she goes that queen is so peculiar! I wonder If she's feeling well!"

"With a dreamy far off look!" Jellylorum sang.

"And her nose stuck in a book!" Mungojerrie joined in. Soon everybody in town was in on the little song about Demeter.

"But the wonder to the rest of us is Demmi!"

Demeter sat by a fountain, some cute little puppies surrounded her, staring at the strange object in her hand called a book.

"Ohhhhhh! Isn't this amazing! It's my favorite part because, you'll see! Here's, where she meets, Prince Charming! But she won't discover that it's him, til Chapter Three!" Demeter sang in her sweet soft voice.

A mysterious queen that Demeter didn't know was in a hat shop trying to find a hat right for her.

"Now it's not wonder that her name means beauty! Her looks have got no parallel!" She sang, but very well.

An old tom joined in.

"But behind the fair façade! I'm afraid she's rather odd! Very different from the rest of us." He sang, better than the hat lady!

"She's nothing like the rest of us! She's different from the rest, different from the rest of us is Demmi!" The town sang.

As the Geese started to fly South for the winter, one of them was shot down, a huge crack filled the air.

As it fell a tiny tom named Narascoe, a pure black cat ran with a bag trying to catch it, but he failed, he quickly picked it back up and put in the bag before his best friend, or, master could see.

"Wow! You never miss a shot Alonzo! Could you teach me to shoot like that!" He beamed as he ran over the beginning of an alley, where a white and black tom stood, his right eye black, and his tail striped.

"You're the best!" Narascoe smiled.

"I know!" Alonzo bragged, his deep but handsome voice filling the air, he blew on the top of his shotgun and continued walking.

"No beast stands a chance against you Alonzo!" Narascoe praised some more.

"And! No queen for that matter!" Narascoe chuckled.

"It's true Narascoe! And I've got my feline eyes set on that one!"

Alonzo pointed towards a black and gold tabby queen, with bright inducing green eyes, and her nose stuck in book, she walked down the street, missing every obstacle that was in her way.

"Demeter? Skimble's daughter!" Narascoe gasped.

"She's to one!" Alonzo purred.

"The lucky queen I'm going to marry!" He laughed.

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful queen in town!"

"I know but!-" Narascoe didn't get to finish his sentence as Alonzo dropped his Shotgun on his head. "OW!"

"That makes her the best Narascoe!" Alonzo grabbed Narascoe's collar on his shirt (A/N: ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE WEARING CLOTHES.. FYI)

"And don't I deserver the best!" Alonzo hissed in Narascoe's face.

"Well of course Lonzi, I know but-" Alonzo dropped Narascoe on the ground.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her! I purred she's gorgeous and I feellll! For in town there's only SHE! Who's a beautiful as ME! So I'm making plans to woo and marry Demmi!" Alonzo sang, his strong voice echoing through the ally's.

Three white queens stood sighing as Alonzo passed them.

The shortest and youngest one was all white named Victoria, the second was the second oldest, with a black stripe on her on tail named daisy. And the third was tallest and the oldest named Aphrodite, she was all white, but the tips of her ears, tail, paws, and nose were black.

"Look! There, he goes! Isn't he DREAMY! Mister, Alonzo! OH HE'S SOO HOT! Be still, my heart! I'm hardly breathing, he's such a strong, dark, tall, and handsome brute!" They sang in unison.

Alonzo kept an eye on Demeter.

"Bonjur!""Good day!"

"I want some fish!"

"Bonjur!"

"Excuse me!" Alonzo asked as he tried to slip through the crowd to get to his beloved Demeter.

"Bonjur!"

"Please let me through!" He sang.

"Bonjur!"

"Bonjur!" "There must be more than this provincial life!" Demeter sang sadly.

"Just watch as I'm going to make Demmi myy wiiiffffe!" Alonzo sang.

The town joined in song.

"Look there she goes that queen is strange but special! A most peculiar madam queen! It's a pity and a sin! That she doesn't quite fit in! She really is a funny queen, a beauty an a funny queen, she really is a beauty queeen! THAT DEMMIIIIIII!" The town finished.

Demeter turned around, and sighed, she knew the town didn't like her because of her love for reading. Demeter continued to read, Alonzo jumped off of a roof that he was perched on.

"Why hello Demmi." He purred.

"Hello Alonzo" Demeter replied politely.

Alonzo plucked the book out of Demeter's paws. Demeter huffed.

"Alonzo, may I have my book back please?" She asked holding out her paw.

"How, in the heavyside's name can you read this! There are no pictures, no violence or death, and more importantly, there is nothing in here about me!" Alonzo complained.

"Well Lonzie, some people like to use their brains to make pictures in their heads!" Demeter replied sarcastically.

"Demmi, it's time you got your head out of the clouds and pay more attention to more important things, like me!" Alonzo puffed out his muscely chest.

The three queens, Victoria, Daisy, and Aphrodite sighed with pleasure at the site of their Beloved Alonzo.

"The whole TOWN is talking about it Demmi! It's not right for a pretty queen like you to read, soon she starts getting idea's, and thinking." Alonzo shook his head.

"Alonzo, you are positively Prime Evil!" Demeter hissed playfully.

"HAHA! Why thank you Demeter." Alonzo laughed.

"Why don't you and I take a stroll down to the tavern, have a couple drinks, and have dinner together, hmm?" Alonzo took Demeter's arm and started leading her towards the Tavern.

"Maybe some other time." Demter sighed.

"What!" Victoria gasped.

"She's crazy!" Daisy huffed.

"He's gorgeous!" Aphrodite sighed.

"Please Lonzie, I have to get home to help Skimble with some railway invention!" Demeter begged.

"HA! That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get! Isn't that right Lonzie?" Narascoe laughed.

"Righ Nara! HAHAHA!" They both laughed.

"My father's not crazy! Don't talk about my father that way!" Demeter hissed.

Alonzo stopped laughing.

"Yeah Nara don't talk about her father that way!" Alonzo bonked Narascoe on the head. "OW!" He yowled.

Demeter ran home and walked in the door to find Skimbleshanks running around with a toolbox on his head.

"Papa?" Demeter chuckled. "I'm about ready to give up on this stupid safety bell!" Skimble hissed as he kicked the huge bell with a red light on the top.

"I mean it Demmi!"

"You always' say that, you can do it." "You really think so?""I always have, and you'll get first place for safest Railroad cat tomorrow! And! Become a world famous conductor…" Demeter smiled at her father.

"Did you have a good time in town today?" Skimble asked as he got back under the safety Bell.

"I got a new book!" Demeter exclaimed proudly.

Skimbleshanks chuckled.

"Your always's getting a new book!" He laughed.

"Also Alonzo was stalking me. Bast! The tom won't leave me alone! This is the fourth time this week!"

"Well, he's a nice fellow, why don't you settle down with him?" Skimbleshanks raised an eyebrow, though Demeter couldn't see.

"He's nice alright, and rude, flirtatious, full of himself, I can't stand him!" Demeter hissed.

"Well, why don't you go and read your book." Skimbleshanks suggested.

"I'll do that." Demeter grabbed her book from off of the table and walked into her room.

Wat did u guy's think! Took a while but here it is!


End file.
